Athena
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Berbeda dengan orang Yunani Purba yang percaya pada Gunung Olympus, Kaori lebih percaya kepada wilayah tempat gunung tersebut, Athena. Kousei bertanya, apa hubungannya. / First Indonesian fic! Complete


"**ATHENA"**

**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoki Arakawa**

**Athena © **** Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Author's Note [1]:**

Bukan, bukan. Walaupun judulnya "Athena" yang kesannya "Yunani banget", ini bukan kisah Mahabarata kok. /gakgitu /gaknyambung

Ehem. Kaoru mau sekalian mengantisipasi _feedback_ yang bakalan protes habis baca ini. Sebelumnya, Kaoru minta maaf kalau fanfic Indonesia pertama di fandom ini malah gak jelas kayak gini orz Selain karena belum pulih gegara diserang Habis-UAS-Terbitlah-Remidi yang bertubi-tubi bagaikan tanah longsor, ini fic Indonesia pertama jadinya Kaoru gak punya referensi (alasan macam apa ini). Oke, lanjut.

.

**Title **: Athena

**Disclaimer** : Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ini punya Naoki Arakawa. Kalau Shigatsu itu punya Kaoru, dijamin di opening Shigatsu gak bakal ada momen Kaori dan Arima yang '_begitu_' lol. Kasihan anak-anak yang ngeliat, mereka jadi ternoda walaupun Kaori itu termasuk rata. /WOI

**Summary** : Sama seperti orang Yunani Purba. Kaori percaya bahwa semua dewa alam semesta berdiam di Gunung Olympus, Athena. Kousei bertanya, apa hubungannya.

**.**

**.**

**2.**

"Miyazono Kaori!"

Sudah ia duga. Ya, Kaori sudah menduganya. Bahwa ia akan dipanggil ke ruang guru, dan diberitahu apabila nilai Sejarahnya mendapat nilai merah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia, kan, bukan orang yang suka mempelajari sejarah – mempelajari masa lalu. Walaupun kalau ia mengatakan itu kepada sang guru, ia akan mendapat hukuman **berlipat ganda** yang **pedih**.

Tsubaki menunggunya di depan ruang guru. "Bagaimana, Kaori?" sambutnya.

Muka Kaori semakin tertekuk. "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku memang tidak bisa sejarah, dan tidak apa-apa apabila nilai rapor sejarahku merah. Tetapi tetap saja aku disuruh perbaikan dan aku akan ada tes tertulis privasi di ruang guru minggu depan..."

Tsubaki hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya bisa bersimpati, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaori yang tampak pasrah.

.

**3.**

Kaori menghampiri Watari yang sedang beristirahat di bangku cadangan lapangan sepak bola. Sedang mengamati rekan-rekan sepak bola nya yang masih latihan, Watari menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan dari Kaori. Tergesa, ia berdiri menyambutnya, karena Kaori datang dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu panik.

"Ada apa, Kaori?" tanya Watari buru-buru.

"To-tolong.." Kaori masih tersengal-sengal napasnya. Di dalam kepala Watari sudah terbayang macam-macam. Kousei tiba-tiba jadi zombie dan menyerang Kaori, misalnya. Atau semisal Kaori menemukan Kousei tewas mengenaskan di ruang musik karena tangannya terjepit tuts piano. Oke, maafkan Watari yang pikirannya memang ngaco.

Kaori menautkan jari-jarinya, memasang aksi memohon. "Tolong, ajari aku pelajaran Sejarah!"

Watari mengangkat alisnya. Apa? Kaori tadi bilang apa? Sejarah itu apa? Oh, bukan itu. Pelajaran itu apa? Ya, Watari yang jelas kepalanya penuh oleh turnamen sepak bola, semua urusan sekolah dibuat amnesia.

Dengan kikuk karena gambaran ideal ia yang tengah mengajari Kaori dengan romantisnya harus pupus ditelan abu, Watari menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Kaori, aku tidak bisa pelajaran Sejarah."

Kaori memasang tampang memelas, membuat Watari tidak tega juga. Bagaimana kalau Tsubaki mengajarinya.. oh, tunggu. Tsubaki juga tentu saja tidak bisa. Bukannya Tsubaki yang seringkali meminta Kousei untuk mengajarinya setiap pelajaran? Oh – oh iya, benar juga.

"Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Kousei saja?"

.

**4.**

Sebenarnya Kaori tidak enak kalau meminta tolong kepada Kousei. Maksudnya, belum sampai ruang musik saja, ia sudah mendengar dentingan piano yang mengalir dengan jernih, tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Kaori berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Dipejamkannya mata kuat-kuat. Diingatnya kalimat dari Watari.

"_Tapi Kousei suka rendah diri, sih, kau tahu kan? Makanya, kalau minta tolong, harus baik-baik. Kalau tidak, nanti dia tidak mau."_

Harus minta tolong dengan baik-baik.. asal tidak menyembah dan bersujud atau semacamnya kan? Yang benar saja. Kaori rela tinggal kelas karena nilai sejarah merah daripada harus melakukan hal seperti itu. Memangnya dunia pikir harga dirinya ada berapa miliar jumlahnya?

Minta tolong dengan baik-baik...

**Minta tolong dengan baik-baik**...

BRAAAK!

"WOI! Arima Kousei!" Kaori melangkahkan kaki dengan langkah bedebum, membuat Kousei langsung merinding seketika. Ditudingkan tangannya lurus-lurus ke arah hidung si cowok culun berkacamata di depannya. "Mulai detik ini sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, kamu harus mengajariku sejarah! Harus!"

... kalau Watari mendengar, runtuhlah segalanya.

Apanya yang "minta tolong dengan baik-baik"?

Kousei yang berdiri masih terpaku kaku menatap jari telunjuk yang ditudingkan kepadanya. Apa tadi? Mengajari pelajaran sejarah?

"A-aku memang bisa sih," kata Kousei membalas, ia mundur satu langkah. "Tapi kenapa aku?"

Kaori melipat lengan. Ia memalingkan muka. "Yah, sejarah itu kan **masa lalu**."

Jleb.

"Buat kamu yang **susah **_**move on **_**dari masa lalu**, cocok untuk pelajaran seperti ini kan?"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Kousei berdehem, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Yah, kata-kata Kaori yang benar-benar tepat menusuknya itu memang benar, sih. Ia sendiri juga tahu kalau dia belum sepenuhnya lepas dari masa lalu.

Tetapi memangnya itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa ia jago sejarah?

.

**5.**

Tsubaki dan Watari sedang mengobrol di depan gerbang karena tidak ada kerjaan.

"Eh, Watari," Tsubaki menyipitkan mata, memandangi kedua orang yang muncul di dari balik badan Watari, sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka. "Kalau tidak salah.. itu Takeshi dan Emi, kan?"

"Eh?" Watari berbalik, dan saat itu Takeshi dan Emi sudah semakin mendekat.

"Hai, teman Arima Kousei," sapa Takeshi dengan panggilan yang tidak jelas. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia kan tidak tahu nama mereka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Kousei suka bersama-sama dengan mereka. "Di mana Arima Kousei?"

"Kalian berdua ingin bertemu dengan Kousei?" tanya Tsubaki dengan pertanyaan retoris. "Maaf, sih, tapi Kousei sedang ada di ruang musik. Tidak bisa diganggu."

Emi mengerutkan kening. "Hanya bermain musik, dia tidak bisa diganggu?"

"Er.. dia tidak sedang bermain musik. Kousei sedang mengajari Kaori sejarah."

"..."

.

**6.**

"Jadi," Kousei mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari materi yang sedang ia terangkan. "Meskipun negara China dirobek-robek serta diduduki berkali-kali oleh orang Barbar yang bergelombang datangnya, penduduknya selalu menganggap negeri itu pusat alam semesta. Pusat segala negara."

"Hmm.. hm.."

"Kamu mendengarkan tidak? Jangan mainan ponsel!"

"Sebentar, aku sedang membaca SMS Tsubaki," Kaori membela diri. "Oh. Katanya, Takeshi dan Emi mencarimu lho. Tapi sekarang sudah pulang."

Kousei mengangkat bahunya. "Biarlah. Kami bisa bertemu lagi di kompetisi piano, kan? Pokoknya, kamu bisa mengerti tidak? China tetap menganggap begitu."

"Kalau kaum Yunani Purba?"

"Itu juga mereka menyetujui pendapat China. Bahwa orang-orang Yunani kuno sepakat, semua dewa di alam semesta berdiam diri di Gunung Olympus, Athena."

"Athena, ya.." Kaori menggumam. Ia membalikkan halaman buku sejarah yang supertebal itu, kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap Kousei. Dikerjapkannya mata, membuat Kousei tidak enak ditatap seperti itu. Maksudnya, tatapan Kaori terlalu _silau_.

"A-apa, sih?" Kousei memalingkan muka. Ia melayangkan protes, sebagai tameng karena ia tidak kuat menahan diri untuk terus memantulkan tatapan mata Kaori.

Kaori bertopang dagu. "Hanya kepikiran. Sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai itu."

"Hah? Itu kan jaman dulu."

"Ya, memang jaman dulu. Jaman dulu, orang percaya kalau pusat segalanya ada di Athena, kan? Athena itu mirip kamu, kalau kupikir-pikir."

"..."

Kousei berusaha menangkap arti dari perkataan Kaori, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia hanya membentuk perempatan di dahinya, dan menatap Kaori bingung.

"Kamu kok tidak nyambung, sih?"

.

**0.**

"Aku punya pendapat sendiri soal Arima Kousei," Kaori menendang-nendang batu kecil di depannya. Ia dan Tsubaki sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kousei itu masih seperti kanak-kanak, kalau menurutku. Tidak ada perubahan dengan dia yang dulu," Tsubaki menyeletuk, setengah tertawa. Ia tidak berniat untuk menanyakan bagaimana pendapat Kaori terhadap Kousei. Gadis di sebelahnya harus tahu bahwa ia dan Kousei mempunyai sekat yang tidak bisa ia lalui.

Bahwa ia sudah melalui masa kecil Kousei. Tsubaki ada di dalam masa lalu Kousei. Karena itu lah, dengan pembukaan seperti itu, Tsubaki memutuskan untuk langsung menyambar saja.

"Kamu seperti yang lain, ya, Tsubaki," tiba-tiba Kaori berkata.

"Eh?"

"Membicarakan soal Kousei masa lalu," Kaori menyambung lagi, dengan senyum tetap setia terpatri di wajahnya.

Tatapan Tsubaki berubah waspada. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh. Seolah tidak yakin bahwa Kaori bisa mengetahui lebih banyak soal Kousei.

"Ntahlah.. Apa ya.."

.

**7.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Tsubaki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah, tampaknya bahagia sekali kamu menertawakan orang yang sedang disamakan dengan Athena, Tsubaki."

Mendengar keluhan Kousei, bukannya terdiam, Tsubaki malah semakin tertawa.

Yang ia harapkan adalah, Kousei tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan di balik tawanya itu.

.

**1.**

"Arima Kousei.. Arima Kousei itu Athena."

"Apa?" Tsubaki menoleh menatap Kaori yang sedang menggumamkan hal itu di sebelahnya. Saat itu mereka memang duduk bersebelahan, ketika pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Meskipun Tsubaki sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan saksama, tetapi telinganya menangkap bahwa Kaori sedang menggumamkan nama teman kecilnya.

Kaori menoleh. "Tidak kah kau berpikir begitu, Tsubaki?" ia justru bertanya balik. "Meskipun pada jaman dulu, tidak semua orang percaya pada Athena. Mereka lebih percaya pada Gunung Olympus yang ada di Athena. Bukan Athena nya."

Tsubaki berusaha menyimak Kaori, yang entah kenapa ia setengah yakin bahwa gadis bersurai kuning itu tengah mabuk. "Lalu?"

"Apakah kamu menyadari bahwa Arima Kousei itu sebenarnya bagaikan dua orang?"

"Ya?"

"Dua orang," Kaori memberdirikan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Masa lalu dan masa kini. Sifatnya di masa lalu dengan masa kini sangat bertolak belakang, kan? Dan orang-orang diberi pilihan untuk mempercayai kemampuan piano bagian mana dari dirinya."

Seperti gaya khas Kaori, matanya birunya mulai berbinar.

"Orang-orang selalu lebih condong kepada Arima Kousei di masa lalu. Padahal, Arima Kousei di masa kini juga ada sepercik Arima Kousei masa lalu. Tetapi mereka tidak mempercayainya. Mereka mempercayai bagian Arima Kousei masa lalu, mereka terus membicarakan hal itu selama Kousei tampil."

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kaori memasang senyum, senyuman yang melengkung penuh arti, banyak makna. "Jika aku hidup di jaman itu, aku akan percaya pada seluruh bagian dari Gunung Olympus, termasuk bagian-bagian di sekitarnya, yang disebut sebagai wilayah Athena. Aku percaya pada seluruh bagian dari sosok Arima Kousei, termasuk bagian masa lalu dan masa kininya. Aku percaya."

Kaori berdiri. Rambutnya yang seakan tertadah oleh bahu selama ia duduk mulai menjuntai, mulai berjatuhan dan tergerai di punggung.

"Aku percaya pada Arima Kousei _**seutuhnya**_, sama seperti jika aku hidup di masa lalu maka aku akan mempercayai Athena."

Pandangan Tsubaki mengabur.

Ia tidak pernah menilai Kousei sampai seperti itu.

.

**8.**

Sampai sekarang, Kousei tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sampai saat ia bermain piano, tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik terbuka lagi. Ia tetap melanjutkan bermain, kemudian partitur yang sedang ia tiru itu tertutupi oleh kertas yang tiba-tiba saja ditaruh di depan partitur itu. Kousei terpaksa memberhentikan permainannya, matanya beralih membaca kertas tersebut.

_Miyazono Kaori._

_Tes Privasi Sejarah._

_100._

Kousei akhirnya menoleh, menatap Kaori yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Misi berhasil, Arima Kousei!" tiba-tiba Kaori memasang senyum lebar. Kemudian ia menghela napas, dan pandangan matanya menerawang. "Terimakasih, Athena."

"Athena apa?" Kousei mengerutkan kening. Jangan bilang deh, kalau Kaori jadi keracunan sejarah.

Kaori mengambil lembar jawabnya, kemudian menegakkan tubuh. "Aku, kan, lebih percaya Athena daripada Gunung Olympus. Sama seperti aku sekarang mempercayai apapun tentangmu daripada hanya mempercayai kamu sebagai pengiring violinku."

Bola mata Kousei melebar.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanyanya ragu.

Kaori mulai berbalik, kemudian tatapannya berubah meledek.

"Ntahlah.. Apa yaa.."

.

* * *

><p><strong>IYA INI TAMAT IYA<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note [2]:**

Yah, ini memang gak jelas. Ini fic pertama ku setelah SMA. Ayo bantu lestarikan fandom ini dong T_T Anime nya bagus banget lho..

Kaoru


End file.
